Mi vestido azul
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: One shot: Kagome pensó que Inuyasha la había dejado plantada en una de sus citas, fue tanta la decepción que Kagome se quitó el vestido que tanto amaba Inuyasha, pero al parecer no la plantó por su gusto. ¿Tendrá un final feliz? :) Songfic, Floricienta.


**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. El son fic de mi one shot no me pertenece, es obra de su respectiva cantante, de excelente música, género balada pop, **Florecienta.**

**Antes de empezar, deseo dar unas pequeñas notas de la autora las cuales, espero estén bien ubicadas ya que en mi criterio; la ocasión lo amerita.**

**(N/A): Mi segundo one shot, magnifico lo planeé anoche, mientras "dormía", espero les guste igual que el primero, al parecer me fue muy bien y agradezco mucho su apoyo, y como regalo aquí les va otro, una vez más.**

**El son fic es de Floricienta, como lo mencioné en el Disclaimer. Adoro la balada pop como ya es por todos ustedes sabido, y en especial si es una artista como Floricienta.**

**Creo que no hay más nada qué decir, pues entonces siendo así como digo siempre;**

**¡Que empiece el fic señores!, bueno en este caso es un one shot, entonces…**

**Este one chapter shot, está única y exclusivamente "NARRADO POR KAGOME".**

**¡Que empiece el one shot, señores!**

* * *

**Mi vestido azul**

**_Y yo te voy a esperar,_**

**_y no me voy a pintar,_**

**_yo sé que te gusto mucho,_**

**_cuando me vez natural,_**

**_y llegaré tan puntual,_**

**_no quiero perder más tiempo,_**

**_cada segundo que tardas,_**

**_es un beso que te resto._**

**_Me pondré el vestido azul,_**

**_que sé te gusta más,_**

**_dejaré mi pelo suelto,_**

**_para que baile,_**

**_en el viento,_**

**_y en nuestra esquina de siempre,_**

**_ el aire se ha perfumado,_**

**_porque en todas las ventanas,_**

**_el amor se está asomando._**

–Entonces mañana en la tarde mi pequeña. –Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi azabache cabello, y yo me derretía en sus brazos.

–Sí mi vida. –Le dije casi en susurro, mientras me acurrucaba más en su cálido pecho, no quería que se fuera, lo amaba tanto que si no lo tenía cerca, me sentía vacía.

Pero aquel momento que tanto temía llegó, él se separaba de mí porque definitivamente era tarde, tenía que marcharse, me dio un hermoso beso, y se despidió de mí como siempre lo hacía, me abrazaba, me besaba y me daba un, "Adiós mi pequeña, nos vemos mañana", obviamente yo le respondía igual, le dije que lo amaba y él me correspondió con un beso, yo no le decía nada, sabía lo difícil que era para él, decir "**_Te amo"_**, así lo sintiera, pero me lo demostraba siempre. Lo vi irse en su coche hasta que esa silueta se perdiera en el inmenso, e iluminado anochecer de Tokio, llegué a mi casa, vi como mi mamá preparaba la cena y le pregunté si le ayudaba, pero dulcemente se negó, me dijo que tomara un baño y bajara pronto a cenar, le hice caso, me di un baño de agua caliente, estaba realmente feliz, pero ahora no lo pensaría, dejaría este tema para cuando esté sola en mi cama y ya haya cenado.

Salí del baño, me peiné y me puse pijama, bajé a cenar rápidamente y por fin subí a mi cuarto, luego de despedirme de mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermano claro.

Caí rendida en mi cama, pero en verdad solo quería recordar cada cosa, que me había dicho hoy el amor de mi vida, era cierto, lo amo tanto que cuando no estoy con él, me siento vacía, me falta el aire, me siento sola, sin nadie, no pudo vivir sin él, mucho más después de haber luchado tanto por nuestro amor, tanta odisea, hasta perdí el compañerismo que alguna vez tuve con Kikyou, todo por nuestro amor, ella lo amaba también pero gracias a Dios era una mujer muy madura, y jamás hizo más problemas o trató de separarnos, a la final ella ahora es feliz con su novio Bankotsu. El punto es que; lo amo demasiado y él a mí, de eso estoy segura.

Mañana nos veríamos en nuestra banca, aquí en el templo de mi casa, era típico de nosotros incluso hacer tareas juntos aquí, la verdad es que estar con él era maravilloso. En ese momento sentí como mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa, giré en mi cama y suspiré.

–Ay Inuyasha, te amo tanto mi amor, mañana te complaceré, como siempre y me pondré algo que sé que te gusta más, es decir que te encanta.

Al parecer fue lo último que dije, ya que cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fueron los rayos del sol abrazándome, y la dulce voz de mi madre llamándome a desayunar.  
–Hija ven a comer. –Oí gritar a mi madre.

–Bajo en un segundo mamá. –Contesté.

Como de costumbre, me di una ducha, me peiné, me vestí y bajé a desayunar.

–Buen día a todos. –Dije alegremente mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

–Buen día hija. –Dijeron mi madre y abuelo.

–Hola hermana, buen día Kagome.

–Buen día Zouta. –Respondí.

Desayunamos muy tranquilamente, le ayudé a mi madre con los platos y fui a arreglar algunas cosas del templo, eso haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido, le dije a mamá que me llamara al almuerzo y así lo hizo, cuando almorcé, volví a ayudare a mamá pero se negó, ella sabía de mi cita así que me dijo que me fuera a arreglar, asentí dulcemente y me fui a dar otra ducha, como me encantaba ducharme.

Sabía que me demoraría una hora máximo en salir del baño, aún era temprano gracias a Dios, tenía tiempo, al salir me peiné, me puse ropa interior totalmente blanca de encajes del mismo color, me puse un vestido que Inuyasha amaba, él mismo me lo había dicho, era strapless, dejé mi cabello suelto, él siempre me decía que amaba ver mi azabache cabello bailar con el viento, me puse también mi perfume de duraznos, Inuyasha siempre aspiraba ese olor con dulzura.

Miré mi reloj;

– ¡Dios son las dos! –Exclamé exaltada, sabía que Inuyasha era muy puntual, supe que era hora de bajar y así lo hice.

Al llegar a la entrada opté, por mis zapatos blancos de "taquitos" ya que eran muy pequeños, me los puse y salí corriendo hasta llegar al Goshimboku "El lugar en donde nos conocimos", sentí como sonreí y empezaba a tener una especie de flash back, me senté bastante feliz a esperar a mi amado, mientras suspiraba como toda una enamorada, por suerte llevé mi reloj de mano y estaría viendo la hora, había dejado mi móvil apagado en mi cuarto, no creía que alguien me llamaría, además Inuyasha y yo nos veríamos hoy mismo, no vi la necesidad de llevarlo así que lo dejé.

**_Pero no vino,_**

**_ nunca no llegó,_**

**_y mí vestido azul,_**

**_se me arrugó,_**

**_y esta esquina,_**

**_ no es mi esquina,_**

**_y éste amor,_**

**_ya no es mi amor._**

**_Pero no vino,_**

**_ nunca no llegó,_**

**_y yo jamás,_**

**_sabré lo que pasó,_**

**_me fui llorando despacio,_**

**_me fui dejando el corazón._**

–Pero ¿qué pasa? –Me dije a punto de llorar mirando mi reloj, eran las cinco y media de la tarde, llevaba esperando a Inuyasha más de 3 horas ya o lo haría más.

Corrí desesperada y con lágrimas a mi cuarto, no podía ser ¿acaso Inuyasha se burló de mí?, ¿acaso nunca me amó?, ¿todo este tiempo fue una farsa?, ¿jamás tuvo sentimientos por mí?, esas y otras preguntas y dolorosos ¿por qué's? se agolpaban en mi mente haciéndome llorar de una manera incontrolable, me sentía vacía, triste, engañada, tonta, mil veces tonta por haber creído en él, en mi Inuyasha, en el amor de mis amores, en el que siempre confié y amo, definitivamente era el fin de mi vida.

–Dios dame fuerzas. –Decía yo entre llantos.

Después de media hora de llorar y sufrir cual tonta, me levanté con los ojos hinchados, y la cara maltratada, me la lavé y me prometí a mí misma no volver a llorar, no valía la pena.

Me quité mi vestido y me quedé en ropa interior, decidí darme una ducha de agua fría y dormirme profundamente tratando de no pensar en nada más, no más en Inuyasha.

**_Y me robaste la esquina,_**

**_y me quedé tan perdida,_**

**_¿a dónde vuelan mis sueños?,_**

**_A un callejón sin salida,_**

**_y me quité mi vestido,_**

**_ que tanto te gusta más,_**

**_total me siento desnuda,_**

**_total ya no tengo nada. _**

Salí del baño me puse ropa interior y me senté en el filo de mi cama, volví a pensar en él, realmente no podía dejar de hacerlo, eché un vistazo flash a mi cuarto y divisé mi móvil encima de mi escritorio, me quedé perpleja, Dios realmente he sido una tonta, claro ¿cómo no se me ocurrió llamarlo?, estaba segura que tenía una explicación y yo la escucharía, lo tomé lo más rápido que pude, y lo prendí, efectivamente tenía 44 llamadas perdidas, 3 mensajes de voz y 4 de texto, todos eran de Inuyasha, de mi Inuyasha.

Leí decidida los de texto primero, los tres primeros que me comunicaban los de voz y el otro de Inuyasha, este decía;

_"_Mi pequeña, Kagome respóndeme por favor_"_

Me llevé una mano a la boca de la impresión, y escuché el último mensaje de voz que me había dejado,

"_Kagome, por favor respóndeme, ¿qué te sucede?"_

El segundo decía;

_"Mi pequeña ¿qué sucede?, he tratado de comunicarme varias veces contigo pero no me respondes, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás enojada conmigo?"_

Fruncí, el ceño al saber que era obvio que más que enojada estaba herida y decepcionada, escuché el primero y último;

_"Kagome mi vida, sabes qué eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, nunca te dejaría plantada, jamás, ni si quiera te haría llorar, eres mi corazón, la dueña de mi vida y mi sueños, la única con la que tengo planes de pasar el resto de mi vida, y como tal dueña de mi alma y mi corazón, jamás te plantaría, y menos sabiendo cuanto luchamos por nuestro amor, sabes que mis sentimientos te pertenecen, que soy tuyo y tú eres mía, sólo mía._

_Como he tratado de comunicarme contigo, y no he podido he optado por dejarte este mensaje de voz, mi pequeña niña, mi pequeño cariño, corazón tuve un accidente de tránsito, nada grave no te preocupes, pero me tienen en la penitenciaría por daños materiales desde las dos de la tarde y es probable, que no llegue temprano, mi pequeña no me esperes yo te llamo cuando salga, espero me entiendas, sabes que sin verte un día mi aire es escaso así que iré hoy así salga de aquí a media noche, yo iré, también es probable que salga a las seis de la tarde._

_Por favor Kagome entiéndeme que no te planté por mi gusto por favor mi pequeña, te cuidas adiós._

_Respóndeme apenas oigas este mensaje por favor"_

–Fin del mensaje. –Oí decir a la operadora, para luego cortarle.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora lo entendía él no me había dejado plantada, me agarré mis azabaches cabellos al darme cuenta una vez más lo tonta que había sido, por Dios que tonta, me imaginé que él llegaría ahora a las siete, entonces me revestí, cepillé mi cabello, volví a ponerme perfume y esta vez agregué una bincha de plata a mi cabello.

Lucia espectacular solo para él, y nada más que para él.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras me puse los mimos zapatos, y miré mi reloj al llegar al árbol, faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la noche y el esplendor del iluminado Tokio empezó a inundarme, me senté mientras recordaba momentos que había pasado con mi Inuyasha en este mágico lugar.

Eran ya las siete y media y escuché un coche estacionarse enfrente de las escaleras del templo que conducían hasta mi casa, hice todo por no salir corriendo a mi encuentro, al cabo de unos minutos divisé la silueta de mi Inuyasha, mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí de la emoción, me levanté lentamente y pero luego aceleré mi paso, Inuyasha traía un elegante traje azul oscuro, lo cual lo hacía lucir más guapo y más elegante que nunca, al llegar cerca del poste de luz, alzó su mirada y pude ver claramente un destello y brillo en su mirada dorada, que hizo que mis piernas se convirtieran en un muy delicado flan, esta vez corrí hasta él, y me sorprendió, no me saludó como lo hacía siempre, normalmente me besaba, me abrazaba, me alaba y me daba vueltas en el aire, me preguntaba ¿cómo estaba?, y caminábamos hasta el árbol, pero hoy solo me abrazó, y me estaba besando de una manera reclamadora, como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, mientras me besaba sentí como me ponía algo en el pecho, era un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, al romper el beso me dijo.

–Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar mi pequeña, esto demuestra mi amor y mi deseo hacia ti. –Me dijo acariciándome– te has puesto el vestido que más amo y el perfume que me vuelve loco Kagome. –Culminó con la voz más sensual y varonil que me ha dado.

Lo abracé y le dije que lo amaba y había dudado de él, él solo me abrazó fuerte me dijo que me perdonaba y que eso no importaba, llegamos al árbol nos sentamos en la banca y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, él llevó su brazo por encima del mío, haciendo que nuestras manos se unan, cayendo encima de mi muslo, ya que yo estaba recostada.

Las palabras sobraban, el silencio era perfecto apretábamos nuestras manos como si nos comunicáramos de esa manera, y nos decíamos todo.

– ¿Sabes Kagome?, hoy estas más bella que nunca, ese vestido que tanto amo ¿te lo pusiste para mí? –Preguntó curioso rompiendo el silencio.

–Sí Inuyasha solo para ti. –Le dije en un audible susurro.

–Gracias Kagome. –Me dijo–, ¿puedo agradecerte con un beso? –Preguntó picarón.

–No sé. –La dije fingiendo seriedad–, además creí que no vendrías.

–Jamás te dejaría Kagome eres lo más importante que tengo y…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que lo callé con un beso, que él disfrutó más que yo, era realmente feliz jamás volvería a dudar de él, rompimos el beso, nos miramos y volvimos al mismo estado de hace unos segundos, ese tranquilizante y comunicador silencio, yo sabía que mi vestido y mi perfume siempre me traían buena suerte con Inuyasha, pero esta vez fue mágicamente diferente, esto había fortalecido nuestro amor y relación y todo se lo agradecía, a "**_Mi vestido azul_**".

**_Pero no vino,_**

**_ nunca no llegó,_**

**_y mí vestido azul,_**

**_se me arrugó,_**

**_y esta esquina,_**

**_ no es mi esquina,_**

**_y éste amor,_**

**_ya no es mi amor._**

**_Pero no vino,_**

**_ nunca no llegó,_**

**_y yo jamás,_**

**_sabré lo que pasó,_**

**_me fui llorando despacio,_**

**_me fui dejando el corazón._**

**_Fin…_**

* * *

**Notas Finales de la autora; **

**Aquí terminó mi segundo one shot, espero les haya gustado amigos dejen sus mensajitos bye…**

Realizado por: **Sango Taijiya… **


End file.
